Przesolił
__NOEDITSECTION__ Geometra Smirnow przyjechał na stację Gniłówki. Do majątku, w którym miał wykonać roboty miernicze, trzeba było jechać końmi jeszcze około trzydziestu-czterdziestu wiorst; o ile woźnica trzeźwy, a konie nie chabety — to i trzydziestu wiorst nie ma, lecz jeżeli woźnica pijany, a konie mizeraki — to się i pięćdziesiąt uzbiera. — Przepraszam pana, gdzie tu można dostać koni pocztowych? — zwrócił się geometra do żandarma stacyjnego. — Jakich? Pocztowych? Tu w promieniu stu wiorst przyzwoitego psa pan nie znajdzie… a co dopiero koni przyzwoitych… A dokąd pan jedzie? — Do Dziewkina, majątku generała Chochołowa. — Co robić? — ziewnął żandarm — niech pan idzie za stację, tam czasem bywają chłopi, co wożą pasażerów. Geometra westchnął i powlókł się za stację. Po długich poszukiwaniach, rozmowach i wahaniach znalazł kolosalnego chłopa, ponurego, dziobatego, w podartej siermiędze i łapciach. — Diabli wiedzą, co za fura — żachnął się geometra, włażąc na wóz. — Nie zmiarkujesz, gdzie przód, a gdzie tył… — Co tu miarkować? gdzie koński ogon — tam przód, a gdzie wielmożny pan siedzi — tam tył. Koń był młody, ale wychudły, nogi miał rozkraczone i uszy pogryzione. Kiedy woźnica wstał i zdzielił go sznurowym batem, koń wstrząsnął tylko głową i dopiero gdy woźnica zaklął i uderzył po raz drugi, fura zgrzytnęła i zatrzęsła się, jak w febrze. Po trzecim uderzeniu fura zakołysała się, a po czwartym — nareszcie ruszyła z miejsca. — Czy to całą drogę tak będziemy jechać? — spytał geometra, wstrząsany mocno, podziwiając równocześnie zdolność rosyjskich woźniców, która potrafi łączyć żółwią jazdę z trzęsieniem, wywracającym wnętrzności. — Dojedziemy — uspokoił go woźnica — kobyłka młoda i rącza… Niech się tylko rozpędzi, to jej się potem nie zatrzyma. Wio-o, przeklęta! Gdy fura wyjeżdżała ze stacji, panował już mrok. Na prawo od geometry ciągnęła się ciemna, zamarznięta, zda się, bezgraniczna równina. Gdyby się na nią skierować, to licho wie dokąd doprowadzi. Na widnokręgu, tam, gdzie kończyła się owa równina i zlewała z niebem, dogorywała leniwie chłodna zorza jesienna. Na lewo od drogi, w mrocznym powietrzu widać było jakieś ciemne wyniosłości — może to zeszłoroczne stogi, a może i wioska. I geometra nie widział tylko tego, co było na wprost, gdyż całe jego pole widzenia z przodu zasłaniały szerokie, niezgrabne bary woźnicy. …Jakie tu jednak pustkowie — myślał Smirnow, starając się zasłonić sobie uszy kołnierzem od płaszcza. — Ani żywej duszy. Gdyby, nie daj Boże, bandyci napadli i obrabowali — nikt nie usłyszy, chociażbyś z armat walił… I woźnica też niepewny… Patrzcie, co za bary! Takie dziecko natury tylko palcem cię ruszy — kaput! I pysk ma zwierzęcy… podejrzany… — Słuchaj, przyjacielu, jak się nazywasz? — Ja? Klim. — Jak tu u was jest, Klimie? Bezpiecznie? Nie napadają? — Nie, dziękować Bogu… Kto ma napadać? — To dobrze, że nie napadają. Ale na wszelki wypadek wziąłem ze sobą trzy rewolwery — zełgał geometra. — A z rewolwerami, wiesz, żartów nie ma! Można sobie poradzić i z dziesięcioma bandytami… Ściemniło się. Fura nagle zaskrzypiała, zapiszczała, zatrzęsła się i jakby od niechcenia, zawróciła na lewo. …Dokąd on mnie wiezie? — pomyślał geometra. — Jechał wciąż prosto i nagle skręcił w lewo. Jeszcze zawiezie mnie do jakiego zapadłego kąta i… Zdarzają się takie wypadki… — Posłuchaj — zwrócił się do woźnicy. — Więc mówisz, że tu bezpiecznie? Szkoda, ja lubię bić się z bandytami. Wyglądam wprawdzie chudo, na słabowitego, a siły mam jak byk… Raz napadło na mnie trzech zbójców… I wiesz co? Jednego z nich tak zdzieliłem, że ducha wyzionął, a dwaj pozostali poszli przeze mnie na Sybir, do katorgi. I nawet sam nie wiem, skąd się we mnie bierze taka siła! Takiego dryblasa, jak ty — jedną ręką powalę i skręcę! Klim obejrzał się na geometrę, twarz mu jakoś zadrgała i uderzył konia. — Tak, bracie — ciągnął dalej geometra. — Broń Boże zaczynać ze mną. Nie dość, że bandyta zostanie bez rąk i nóg, ale jeszcze odpowie przed sądem… Znam wszystkich sędziów i komisarzy… Jestem osoba urzędowa, potrzebna… Jadę, a władza już wie i tylko patrzy, by mi kto krzywdy nie wyrządził… Wszędzie po drodze są porozstawiani za krzakami strażnicy i sołtysi… Po… po… czekaj! — wrzasnął nagle geometra. — Gdzieżeś ty wjechał?… Dokąd mnie wieziesz?… — Czy pan nie widzi? Las! … …Rzeczywiście las… — pomyślał geometra. — Ach! Jakiem się przestraszył! Nie trzeba jednak zdradzać swego niepokoju… On już spostrzegł, że się boję. Dlaczego zaczął się tak często oglądać na mnie? Widocznie coś knuje… Przedtem jechał ledwo, ledwo, krok za krokiem, a teraz, patrzcie, jak pędzi. — Posłuchaj, Klimie, czemu tak popędzasz konia? — Ja go nie popędzam, sam się rozpędził. A jak się rozpędzi, to go już żadną siłą nie można zatrzymać. I sam niezadowolony, że ma takie nogi. — Łżesz, bracie! Widzę, że łżesz. Tylko ja ci nie radzę tak prędko jechać. Powstrzymaj konia… Słyszysz? Powstrzymaj! — A dlaczego? — A bo za mną ze stacji ma wyjechać czterech towarzyszy. Trzeba, żeby nas dopędzili. Obiecali dopędzić mnie w tym lesie… Z nimi raźniej będzie jechać. Chłopcy zdrowe, krępe… każdy ma pistolet za pasem… Co ty się wciąż oglądasz, kręcisz, jak na szpilkach? Co? Ja, bracie, tego… nie ma czego oglądać się na mnie — nic we mnie nie ma ciekawego… Chyba, że rewolwery. Jeżeli chcesz, to je wyjmę i pokażę… Proszę… Geometra udał, że szuka po kieszeniach, ale wtedy stało się coś takiego, czego się przy całym swym tchórzostwie nie spodziewał. Klim wypadł nagle z bryczki i na czworakach uciekł w gęstwinę. — Ratunku! — wrzeszczał — ratunku! Bierz, przeklęty, konia i furę, tylko nie gub mojej duszy! Ratunku! Dały się słyszeć prędkie, oddalające się kroki, trzask chrustu, po czym wszystko umilkło. Geometra, który nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu rzeczy, przede wszystkim zatrzymał konia, potem rozsiadł się wygodnie w furze i zaczął rozpamiętywać. …Uciekł… przestraszył się, osioł… Ale co teraz robić? Tam jechać nie mogę, bo nie znam drogi i mogą pomyśleć, żem mu ukradł konia… Co robić? Klimie, Klimie! — Klimie!… — odpowiedziało echo. Po plecach geometry przebiegło mrowie na myśl, że będzie zmuszony spędzić całą noc w lesie, na chłodzie i przysłuchiwać się wyciu wilków i parskaniu nędznej kobyłki. — Klimciu! — zawołał. — Gdzie jesteś, kochanie? Klimciu! Dwie godziny krzyczał tak geometra i dopiero gdy ochrypł doszczętnie i pogodził się już zupełnie z myślą noclegu w lesie, doszły go czyjeś jęki wraz z lekkim powiewem wiatru. — Klimie, to ty kochanku? pojedziemy. — Za… zabijecie… — Ależ ja zażartowałem. Niech mnie Bóg skarże! Zażartowałem, Jakie ja mam rewolwery? To ja ze strachu kłamałem. Proszę cię jedź, marznę. Klim, zmiarkowawszy, widocznie, że prawdziwy bandyta dawno by już znikł z furą i koniem, wyszedł z lasu i niepewnym krokiem zbliżył się do swego pasażera. — Czego, głupi, się zląkłeś? Ja tylko tak sobie zażartowałem, a tyś się przestraszył. Siadaj. — Bóg z tobą — mruknął Klim, włażąc na furę. Gdybym był wiedział, tobym i za sto rubli nie pojechał. Małom nie umarł ze strachu. Klim zaciął konia. Fura drgnęła, Klim zaciął po raz wtóry, fura zagibotała się, a gdy nareszcie po czwartym uderzeniu fura ruszyła z miejsca, geometra okrył uszy kołnierzem i zamyślił się. Droga i Klim nie wydawali mu się już niebezpiecznymi. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Пересолил (oryginał w języku rosyjskim) *Přesolil (w języku czeskim) Kategoria:Anton Czechow Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Przekłady anonimowe Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku rosyjskim